Truth Of Love
by Cattleya Dragneel
Summary: Bagaimana jika seseorang yang kau anggap sebagai keluargamu sendiri menyatakan perasaan sukanya padamu? Aneh bukan? Gila? Tidak juga. Perasaan tidak bisa hilang dengan sendirinya. Ia tak bisa dibunuh seperti kau membunuh para titan, Mikasa. Akankah perasaan cinta Mikasa akan Eren terima? Akankah mereka berakhir bahagia atau cinta Mikasa hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan?
1. Chapter 1

"Aku takkan pernah menyukaimu lebih dari ini, Mikasa. Karena kau adalah keluargaku satu-satunya. Jangan berharap lebih padaku Mikasa, karena aku tidak pernah memiliki perasaan khusus padamu."

 _ **Truth Of Love**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Attack On Titan/Shingeki no Kyoujin**_

 _ **Author : Cattleya Wistaria**_

 _ **Warning : Typo, Alur berantakan dsb.**_

 _ **Read and Review**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Beberapa tahun setelah runtuhnya dinding Maria yang berada jauh dilapisan luar dinding lainnya. Eren, Mikasa dan Armin pun menjadi prajutit tangguh yang membasmi para titan sialan yang telah memberikan ketakutan kepada umat manusia, mengancam kepunahan mereka.

Eren, Mikasa, dan Armin serta teman seangkatan meraka yang bergabung dengan Recon Korps yaitu pasukan pengintai yang selalu menjalankan tugas mereka diluar dinding. Sugoi..

Namun hanya Reiner, Bertold dan Ymir yang menjadi pengkhianat setelah Annie. Mereka bahkan menculik Eren dan Annie pun bergabung dengan Recon Korps (Pasukan Pengintai) setelah dijatuhi hukuman. Meski sebelumnya Annie bergabung dengan Polisi Militer yang bekerja didalam dinding.

 **After Eren's Rescue Mission**

"Aku tak menyangka mereka akan berkhianat seperti itu." Ucap Armin putus asa.

"Dulu Annie, sekarang Reiner dan Bertolt, Ymir pun ikut-ikutan.." Sela Connie kesal.

"Hey Eren... Kau, jangan sampai kau berkhianat kepada kami ya..." tutur Jean tegas.

"Apa kau ini, Aku takkan mengkhianati umat manusia..." Jelas Eren.

"Karena kaulah satu-satunya harapan bagi kami Eren." Sambung Mikasa dengan nada yang lembut.

"Wakatta yo..."

Seorang dengan perawakan pendek, cool dan ganas pun menghampiri mereka.

"Oi Eren..." Panggilnya dengan suara rendah nan menabjukan. Tersirat ketegasan dalam setiap getaran nadanya. Wow.

"Hai Kapten Levi..."

"Ikut denganku segera..."

"Baik Kapten..."

Eren pun mengikuti Atasannya yang garang namun cool itu, meskipun perawakannya pendek, lebih pendek darinya tapi ia sangatlah kuat mungkin ia adalah manusia terkuat saat ini dan ia dapat membunuh Eren kapanpun ia mau.

Mereka pun telah sampai di ruangan Komandan Erwin, atasan meraka di Recon Corps. Ia mendapatkan luka yang sedikit serius ketika misi penyelamatan Eren yang diculik Riner dkk. Ia kehilangan satu tangan kirinya, namun ia sangatlah kuat sehingga luka ini tidak seberapa.

"Erwin, aku membawanya." Ucap Levi yang memang terlihat kurang sopan dengan atasannya itu.

Komandan Erwin pun tersenyum kepada Eren yang berada diruangannya.

"Eren, bagaimana keadaanmu?" lalu ia pun tertawa "Hahaha seharusnya aku yang ditanyai seperti itu ya.."

"Erwin, sudah kau langsung saja bahas inti masalahnya..." tegur Levi.

"Ah iya baiklah, lagian kau jangan galak begitu padaku, atasanmu ini yang sedang terluka." Candanya. Dan dibalas dengan dengusan Kapten muda itu.

Sedangkan Eren yang melihat nya hanya tercengang dengan keadaan atasannya yang sedikit aneh.

"Baiklah Eren, bagaimana bisa mereka berusaha membawamu pergi?" tanya Komandan Erwin yang raut wajahnya berubah 180 drajat itu. Yang semula santai dan bersahabat namun sekarang menjadi serius.

Eren pun menjawabnya dengan tenang namun sedikit gugup, ya seperti waktu kita diinterogasi keadaannya.

"Mereka menginginkan saya untuk ikut bersama mereka komandan. Awalnya mereka mengajak saya secara halus dan mereka memberitahukan saya bahwa mereka adalah Titan Collosal dan Armor sebelum mereka menunjukannya pada kami semua." Ujarnya.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa mereka menginginkanmu ikut bersama mereka, Eren?" Tanya Levi penasaran.

Pria yang ditanyai itu pun menjawab lagi "Mereka menginginkan saya bergabung bersama mereka untuk pulang ke kampung halaman meraka yang entah ada dimana. Sepertinya mereka menginginkan sesuatu dari saya."

Erwin dan Levi pun berfikir keras mengenai 'Sesuatu' yang disebutkan Eren.

Lalu Eren pun melanjutkan penjelasannya lagi.

"Sepertinya saya sudah tahu apa yang mereka inginkan..."

Erwin dan Levi pun menoleh cepat kearah Eren dengan raut penasaran.

"Mereka menginginkan saya karena saya memiliki kemungkinan untuk mendapatkan kekuatan Titan koordinat. Kekuatan itu seperti mengendalikan Titan lainnya." Jelasnya sambil masih berfikir keras.

"Memang apa yang terjadi sewaktu pertempuran kemarin itu?" tanya Levi yang tak mengetahui karena ia tak ikut serta dalam misi penyelamatan Eren.

Sekarang giliran Komandan Erwin yang menjawab dan menjelaskan.

"Sewaktu kami melakukan misi penyelamatan Eren, disana banyak sekali titan titan dan tentunya mereka berusaha menyerang. Lalu Eren yang belum sepenuhnya beregenerasi pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Akibatnya banyak korban yang mati dari pihak kita."

"Aku tahu mengenai itu Erwin." Ujar Levi yang tak sabar.

"Ya seperti yang kita ketahui Eren tidak selalu bisa berubah menjadi Titan, apalagi dengan kondisi yang tidak menguntungkan bagi Eren. Namun keajaiban terjadi begitu saja, ia tiba-tiba beregenerasi dengan cepat dan memukul telapak titan ketika titan itu selesai memekan Hannes dan hampir menyerang Eren dan Mikasa, lalu titan titan lainnya menyerang titan yang dipukul Eren. Mereka pun tak menghiraukan kami, dan Titan Armor pun mencoba menyerang Eren yang menggendong Mikasa Ackerman dan lagi gagal hanya dengan teriakan Eren seperti jangan menghalangiku." Jelas Erwin yang disambut senyuman keheranan Levi.

"Apa benar begitu Eren?" tanya Levi memastikan.

"Iya benar Kapten." Jawab Eren seadanya.

Erwin pun memberikan kesimpulan.

"Jadi menurutku, mereka ingin menggunakan Eren untuk mengontrol para titan sehingga mereka sangat menginginkan Eren. Eren memiliki kemampuan untuk memanfaatkan titan-titan itu. Ia memiliki kemampuan Titan Koordinat yang sangat menguntungkan untuk keberlangsungan umat manusia."

"Hoo, sungguh keajaiban yang sangat langka Eren..." Ujar Levi.

"Namun, apakah kau bisa menggunakan kemampuan itu dengan waktu berkala? Maksudku kau bisa menggunakannya sesering mungkin?" tanya Erwin kepada Eren.

"Saya belum tahu Komandan, namun sepertinya ini tidak bisa selalu digunakan."

"Baiklah Eren, kau boleh kembali pergi dari ruanganku."

"Yokai Komandan."

Eren pun pamit untuk meninggalkan ruangan Komandan Erwin.

"Erwin, kita juga tahu bahwa titan-titan yang kita bunuh selama ini adalah manusia. Bagimana ini bisa terjadi. Dan aku juga tak mengetahui apa tujuan mereka membawa Eren." Levi pun meletakan tangan didagunya. Ia sedang berfikir tentunya.

"Apakah mereka ingin memusnahkan seluruh umat manusia atau mereka memiliki rencana lain, begitu maksudmu Levi?" tanya Erwin kepada Levi.

Kapten muda Levi pun hanya membalas dengan lirikan matanya.

Dan sepertinya misteri mengenai makhluk raksaksa itu mulai terbongkar satu persatu. Layaknya fuzzle yang sedang mereka susun, dan kepingan-kepingan kebenaran yang tengah mereka cari itulah kuncinya, Kunci kebenaran yang dimiliki oleh Eren Jaeger dapat menyelamatkan umat manusia dari kepunahan.

* * *

"Eren..."

Terdengarlah suara seorang wanita. Pria yang dipanggil namanya itu pun menoleh kearah sumber suara. Lalu terlihatlah wanita berambut pirang yang dijepit dan poninya menutupi sebelah matanya. Pria itu pun tersenyum kepadanya.

"Annie kah..."

"Kau mau pergi kemana Eren?" tanyanya.

"Ah aku mau kembali kekamarku. Tubuhku rasanya lemas sekali dan..."

Belum sempat Eren melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia pun ambruk dihadapan Annie.

Annie yang melihat Eren ambruk dihadapannya pun langsung menahan tubuh Eren agar tidak terjatuh. Lalu ia pun membopong tubuh Eren yang lemas itu.

Eren pun masih dalam keadaan sadar. Annie pun membawa Eren kekamarnya.

Setelah sampai diruangan Eren yang bisa dibilang kamarnya yang terletak dibawah tanah. Ya karena itu adalah aturan Copral Levi dikarenakan suatu kondisi ya kalian taulah kalau udah nonton atau baca manga Attack on Titan. Oke Back to Topic.

Annie pun menidurkan Eren dikasurnya.

"Warri Annie, aku merepotkanmu..." dengan nada lemah.

"Tak apa Eren, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu." Ujarnya malu.

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Maaf karena telah membuat kekacauan, merepotkanmu dan orang lain serta membuatmu terluka." Sambil memandang kelantai.

"Tak perlu Annie, kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Sudah tugasku untuk menolongmu Annie." Jelas Eren.

Wanita Titan yang sebelumnya menatap kebawah pun terjengat karena penuturan Eren yang tak mempermasalahkan semuanya, semua yang diperbuat Annie.

"Tapi aku membuatmu terluka Eren." Tegas Annie.

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja Annie. Lihatlah..." Eren pun menatap intens Annie yang balas menatapnya. Dipegang wajah Annie lembut.

"Mengapa kau menolongku Eren? Padahal aku adalah seorang pengkhianat." Annie pun mengalihkan pandangannya agar tak menatap Eren lagi.

"Ah memang kau dulu pengkhianat, namun sekarang kau bukan lagi pengkhianat Annie. Kau sekarang bagian dari kami, Recon Korps!" Eren pun meyakinkan.

"Dan alasan aku menolongmu karena, kau sama sepertiku Annie. Kau adalah Titan Shifter (Manusia yang bisa berubah menjadi titan). Aku pun merasa ragu untuk melawanmu ketika kita bertarung terakhir kalinya. Aku tak ingin melawanmu sewaktu aku tahu wanita titan itu adalah kamu Annie."

"Apakah begitu Eren? Sungguh kejam kan Eren? Aku berusaha membunuhmu namun kau malah menolongku. Terimakasih kau sudah menolongku. Bahkan saat aku hendak dihukum mati kau masih saja menolongku sehingga aku berada disini. Namun aku masih merasa tak pantas hidup lagi Eren... Aku tak tahu tujuan untuk hidup." Annie pun menangis.

Eren yang melihat Annie menangis pun tak kuasa menahannya, ia pun memejamkan mata dan memaksa wajah Annie agar mendekat kearahnya. Annie pun menatap mata Eren sekali lagi.

"Jadikan aku tujuan hidup untukmu Annie..." Ujar Eren menyemangati Annie.

"Eren..."

"Iya Annie..."

Lalu wajah mereka pun mendekat dan semakin dekat hampir tak ada jarak diantara mereka. Bibir mereka pun hampir bertemu dan-

"Eren..."

Sahut seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek sebahu dan berwajah cantik. Rupanya ia melihat Eren dan Annie hendak berciuman.

Wajah cantiknya tak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah terkejutnya melihat Eren dan wanita titan itu hampir berciuman. Ia syok setengah mati.

Eren pun menoleh kearah wanita yang memasang raut terkejutnya memanggil namanya.

"Mikasa..."

Annie yang menyadari keberadaan wanita cantik itu pun segera melepaskan pelukan Eren yang masih melekat ditubuhnya.

Sedangkan wanita cantik yang diketahui bernama Mikasa itu pergi dari ruangan terkutuk yang ia singgahi tadi. Ia berlari keluar agar tak menunjukan trangisnya dihadapan Eren.

Eren yang melihat Mikasa berlari dengan raut wajah kecewa pun segera bangkit dari posisinya saat ini dan mengejar Mikasa.

* * *

Sesaat setelah Eren berada diluar markas ia tak dapat menemukan keberadaan Mikasa. Ia pun mencari Mikasa, sampai ia menemukan sebuah pohon besar yang terdapat tak jauh dari markas. Dibawah pohon itu ia dapat melihat rumput dan bunga berwarna ungu yang tumbuh, sungguh sangat mengingatkannya dengan kampung halamannya yang telah hancur oleh serangan para titan.

Ia pun melihat lihat kesekeliling dan atta, Mikasa terduduk dengan posisi menyender ke pohon tersebut. Mikasa pun menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara dua lututnya. Ia pun menangis sendirian disana.

"Mikasa..."

Mikasa pun tetap diam meskipun ia mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalinya.

Eren pun terus memanggilnya namun tak ada tanggapan. Ia tetap seperti itu.

"Mikasa.."

Tak kunjung membalas panggilannya Eren pun berteriak.

"MIKASA!"

Eren pun bergegas kearah Mikasa dengan kesal.

"Mikasa kau kenapa?" Tanya Eren.

Mikasa tetap bungkam dan lebih memilih menyembunyikan tangisannya.

"Oi Mikasa, mengapa kau berlari seperti itu hah? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau mengabaikanku?" Eren pun marah karena Mikasa yang tak kunjung menjawab.

Eren yang telah habis kesabarannya pun menggoyang-goyang tubuh Mikasa kasar.

"Oi Mikasa..."

Lalu Mikasa pun menoleh kearah Eren dengan mata yang sembab.

"Terserah aku mau berbuat apa Eren. Ini tubuhku, jadi aku berhak menggunakannya, dan ini kakiku aku berhak berlari." Jawabnya dengan nada dingin.

"Lalu mengapa kau berlaku seperti itu Mikasa? Kau tak tahu aku sampai meninggalkan Annie dikamarku untuk mengejarmu..." ucapnya marah.

"Apa salahku Eren? Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk meninggalkannya?" balas Mikasa dengan nada yang masih dingin, terlalu dingin malah.

"Mikasa, kenapa kau seperti ini hah? Kau aneh hari ini?" Eren pun terlihat lebih tenang.

"Kenapa kau seperti itu Eren? Kenapa kau mencium Annie?" tanya Mikasa dengan nada bergetar seakan ia hampir menangis lagi.

"Aku tak menciumnya Mikasa." Elak Eren.

"Tapi kau hampir menciumnya, Eren!" Mikasa pun berteriak.

"Memangnya kenapa Mikasa? Apa aku tak boleh mencium orang yang aku suka hah?" tanya Eren yang sama-sama berteriak kearah Mikasa.

Mikasa pun menangis dan ia pun bersiap untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata yang akan ia sesali seumur hidupnya.

"Aku menyukaimu Eren..."

Akhirnya kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir manis Mikasa, ia mengatakannya dengan tenang dan jelas serta ia mengatakannya dengan nada rendah.

Eren yang mendengarnya pun menatap Mikasa tak percaya, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang terucap dari bibir Mikasa. Ia berharap bahwa telinganya yang sedang bermasalah, ia tak ingin mendengar itu dari Mikasa. Ia tak mengharapkannya.

Mikasa pun menatap kebawah dan ia mengatakannya lagi dan lagi "Aku menyukaimu, Eren. Aku sungguh menyukaimu..." Mikasa pun menangis lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Ia masih mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi, Mikasa menyukainya? Hah apa-apaan ini. Kejadian bodoh apa ini? Kenyataan bodoh apa yang sedang kualami? Eren pun dengan mantap menatap Mikasa.

"Mikasa!" Eren pun memanggil nama yang tak asing ditelinganya sendiri itu.

Mikasa pun menoleh kearah pria yang tengah menatapnya, ditatapnya mata hijau khas miliknya, milik Eren seorang.

Eren melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat tertunda itu "Aku takkan pernah menyukaimu lebih dari ini, Mikasa. Karena kau adalah keluargaku satu-satunya. Jangan berharap lebih padaku Mikasa, karena aku tidak pernah memiliki perasaan khusus padamu."

Mikasa yang mendengar penuturan Eren pun serasa tersengat listrik beribu watt, seperti tersambar petir disiang hari yang cerah ini. Ia tak percaya kepada informasi yang diberikan telinganya. Ia tak mempercayainya.

"Jadi Mikasa, buang jauh-jauh perasaanmu padaku karena aku hanya menyukai Annie seorang. Dan aku adalah keluargamu begitupun sebaliknya jadi aku tak ingin ada perasaan terlarang seperti itu Mikasa."

Sekali lagi Mikasa pun tertegun mendengar penuturan yang terucap dari bibir sang pemuda yang dilindungi segenap hatinya dengan pertaruhan nyawanya. Ia berharap mati saja daripada menanggung malu seumur hidupnya dan ia berharap ia bisa menghilang selamanya.

Ia hanya bisa tabah menerima semua kenyataan pahit yang menimpanya, ah bukankah kenyataan pahit dan pedih ini sangat sering ia rasakan, sampai ia kebal dengan semuanya. Pertama karena Ayah dan Ibunya dibunuh oleh penjahat, kedua ketika ibu angkatnya yang merupakan ibu kandung Eren meninggal dimakan titan, ketiga sewaktu Eren hampir mati ditelan titan dan sekarang menerima penolakan dari Eren. Kami-sama koroste kudasai...

"Aku pergi Mikasa..."

Eren pun meninggalkan Mikasa.

Mikasa yang mengetahui itu hanya diam. Ia tak bisa menahan Eren lagi. Ah mungkin ini adalah akhir baginya. Akhir dari segalanya. Begitulah fikirnya.

* * *

 _ **Eren's POV**_

Apa sih yang difikirkan Mikasa? Kenapa ia sampai mempunyai perasaan seperti itu padaku. Apakah ia gila karena menyukaiku? Apakah dia masih waras? Ah menyebalkan sekali. Itulah fikirku tentangnya.

"Eren..."

Ah terdengar lagi suara itu, suara yang sangat aku kenal. Ia memanggil namaku lagi.

"Annie..."

"Eren kenapa kau berlari seperti tadi? Bagaimana dengan dia? Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya nya sedikit merajuk padaku.

"Kami baik-baik saja Annie. Sudah biarkan saja dia dulu. Biarkan ia sendiri. Ia akan baik-baik saja..."

Bohong, aku berbohong pada Annie tentang situasi yang aku dan Mikasa alami. Biadab sekali kau Eren!

"Annie, aku mau mengatakan sesuatu." Lanjutku.

"Mengatakan sesuatu? Apa itu?"

"Aku menyukaimu Annie!"

Annie yang mendengarnya pun terkejut atas perkataan ku.

"Maksudmu apa Eren? Kenapa kau berucap seperti itu?" ia pun tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia salting dibuatnya.

"Aku menyukaimu Annie, entah mengapa bisa aku memlikiki perasaan terhadapmu tapi ini sun gguh nyata Annie, perasaanku benar adanya." Eren pun mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Annie.

Wanita yang tengah berada dihadapanku pun tertegun mendengar ucapanku.

"Aku pun menyukaimu Eren semenjak kamu selalu menolongku. Terimakasih Eren. Aku menyukaimu.." Annie pun mengungkapkan hal yang sama. Perasaan suka ya...

"Annie, Aku akan melindungimu mulai saat ini dan seterusnya..." Aku pun memeluk Annie.

"Aku juga akan melindungi Eren mulai detik ini dan seterusnya..." Annie membalas pelukanku yang terasaa nyaman dan hanyat.

Tiba-tiba Annie melepaskan pelukanku "Tapi, bagaimana dengan Mikasa eren?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya padakku membuatku sedikit bingung.

Aku pun menjelaskan "Apanya yang bagaimana Annie? Mikasa hanyalah keluargaku. Aku menganggapnya hanya sebatas keluarga tak lebih..."

"Benar kamu tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Mikasa?" Annie pun bertanya sekali lagi.

"Iya Annie, ia hanya keluargaku tak lebih..." Eren pun memastikan.

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu Eren."

Annie pun memelukku erat. Sungguh itu kenyataannya bahwa aku hanya menganggap Mikasa sebagai keluarga, tak lebih dan tak akan lebih dari itu.

 _ **Eren's POV End**_

* * *

Mereka tak sadar bahwa ada sepasang mata yang tengah menatap mereka kecewa, sepasang mata yang diselimuti kesedihan luar biasa dari pemiliknya. Suram, ekpresi itu sangatlah suram. Wajah cantik itu tak terlihat lagi. Senyumnya pudar sudah hingga tak tersisa. Ia sudah kehilangan segalanya termasuk Eren untuk sekarang ini.

Bagaimana ini, akankah ia bisa bertahan dengan situasi Eren yang telah mengetahui bahwa Mikasa memiliki perasaan spesial padanya?

Siapa yang tahu? Mikasa adalah wanita tegar, pintar dan cerdik, gadis yang tangguh lebih dari siapapun. Ia dapat membunuh puluhan titan yang kuat, dan tentunya ia takkan bertindak bodoh lagi. Ia akan membunuh perasaan yang bermuara jauh dilubuk hatinya...

Namun membunuh perasaan tidaklah sama seperti membunuh para titan, Mikasa!

Apakah ia bisa membunuh perasaannya?

Who Knows!

 **To Be Continued**

 **Yoo minna-san, balik lagi bersama author Cattleya nih. Author payah come back.. yeee...**

 **Aduh entah kenapa nih author jadi pengen banget buat fanfic ini setelah nonton AOT season 2 nya. Whahaha.**

 **Maaf ya minna author belum sempat update cerita lainnya, ya doain aja ya minna. Btw author juga agak terkejut si yah kenapa author jadi gereget mau bikin ini fanfic. Author juga suka sama Levi so author kapan-kapan bikin fanfic lemon levixhanji deh whahaha sorry ya author ga bakal bikin levixeren karena itu menyalahi kodrat hahaha. Wihh ntar author ditimpuk pecinta levixeren lagi.. Gomennasai. Dan juga seperti biasa ini adalah fanfiction, bukan original nya yaa sehingga mungkin ada perbedaan dan pastinya banyak sekali minna.**

 **Yaudah segini aja sambutan gaje dari author yang malas ini, happy reading minna-san. Dan jangan lupa author ga akan lupa ngingetin readers sekalian...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU**


	2. Chapter 2

Mereka tak sadar bahwa ada sepasang mata yang tengah menatap mereka kecewa, sepasang mata yang diselimuti kesedihan luar biasa dari pemiliknya. Suram, ekpresi itu sangatlah suram. Wajah cantik itu tak terlihat lagi. Senyumnya pudar sudah hingga tak tersisa. Ia sudah kehilangan segalanya termasuk Eren untuk sekarang ini.

 **Mikasa's POV**

Bagaimana ini? Apakah Eren akan membenciku? Apakah hubungan kami akan memburuk lalu berakhir seperti ini? Tidak tidak akan...

Aku harus bersikap lebih baik dan membuang egois serta keras kepalaku ini. Aku akan meminta maaf pada Eren. Ya harus...

Aku pun beranjak dari tempatku berada. Aku harus menemuinya sekali lagi untuk meluruskan semua ini.

Berjalan menuju markas rasanya berat sekali. Apakah aku tak siap untuk bertemu Eren? Oh ayolah Mikasa kau pasti bisa...

Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan, menyemangati diriku sendiri.

Aku harus mencari kemana ya, Eren ada dimana?

Aku mencari kesekeliling markas, mulai dari taman sampai kehalaman belakang namun nihil. Tapi tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku menlihat seorang wanita berambut pirang. Ah Annie kah... Tapi tunggu tunggu, sepertinya ia tengah berbincang dengan seseorang disana, dengan seorang pria oh shimatta. Dont tell me this guy is Eren! Please dont!

Aku pun bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang berada dekat dengan mereka, aku pun mendengar perbincangan mereka. Ah sepertinya aku sedikit terlambat. Tapi tak apa.

Aku berusaha mendengarkan percakapan mereka dengan seksama.

Annie : "Eren kenapa kau berlari seperti tadi? Bagaimana dengan dia? Apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

Eren : "Kami baik-baik saja Annie. Sudah biarkan saja dia dulu. Biarkan ia sendiri. Ia akan baik-baik saja..."

Eren : "Annie, aku mau mengatakan sesuatu."

Annie : "Mengatakan sesuatu? Apa itu?"

Eren : "Aku menyukaimu Annie!"

Annie : "Maksudmu apa Eren? Kenapa kau berucap seperti itu?"

Eren "Aku menyukaimu Annie, entah mengapa bisa aku memiliki perasaan terhadapmu tapi ini sun gguh nyata Annie, perasaanku benar adanya."

Annie : "Aku pun menyukaimu Eren semenjak kamu selalu menolongku. Terimakasih Eren. Aku menyukaimu.."

Eren : "Annie, Aku akan melindungimu mulai saat ini dan seterusnya..."

Annie : "Aku juga akan melindungi Eren mulai detik ini dan seterusnya..."

Annie : "Tapi, bagaimana dengan Mikasa eren?"

Eren : "Apanya yang bagaimana Annie? Mikasa hanyalah keluargaku. Aku menganggapnya hanya sebatas keluarga tak lebih..."

Annie : "Benar kamu tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Mikasa?"

Eren : "Iya Annie, ia hanya keluargaku tak lebih..." Eren pun memastikan.

Annie : "Baiklah aku percaya padamu Eren."

Mereka berpelukan dengan mesranya. Aku melihat dengan kedua mataku. Sungguh aku tak ingin mempercayai kedua mataku ini.

Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes, ia mengalir semakin deras tanpa aku perintahkan. Sakit, sungguh sakit...

Kupegang, kuremas dadaku, sungguh ini sangat menyiksa. Mereka berpelukan dan tunggu sepertinya mereka akan berciuman. Sudah sudah hentikan. Aku sudah tak kuat kami-sama. Tolong biarkan aku mati saja. Aku tak tahan dengan semua ini. Biarkan aku lenyap seperti abu yang menghilang diterpa angin tolong lah tolong.

 **Mikasa's POV End**

* * *

 _ **Truth Of Love**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Attack On Titan/Shingeki no Kyoujin**_

 _ **Author : Cattleya Wistaria**_

 _ **Read and Review**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Malam hari setelah kejadian itu Mikasa dan Eren tampak seperti orang yang berbeda. Mereka hanya saling berdiam diri, mereka tak berbincang seperti biasanya.

"Mikasa? Kau sudah makannya?" tanya seorang pria berambut pirang dengan poni.

"Iya, aku sudah selesai Armin. Aku akan kembali keruanganku lebih dulu."

Mikasa pun meninggalkan ruang makan yang ada di markas satuan Recon Corps.

Suasana disana yang bising karena semua anggota sedang makan malam. Kalian bisa membayangkannya.

Setelah Mikasa, Armin yang merupakan sahabat Eren dan Mikasa sedari kecil ini pun bertanya pada Eren.

"Eren, kamu kenapa? Tak biasanya makanmu sedikit?" tanyanya Kepo.

Sebelum Eren menjawab, seseorang pun menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"Mungkin Eren sedang diet Armin. Hahaha." Ujar seorang pria bertubuh tinggi lebih tinggi dari Eren dan Armin.

"Apakah begitu Jean? Kurasa tidak begitu.. Iya kan Eren?" tanya Armin lagi yang memang sangat kepo.

Yang ditanya pun hanya diam saja, bungkam seribu bahasa.

Entah apa yang Eren fikirkan, mengapa ia terasa sangatlah jahat pada Mikasa. Oh tidak ayolah jangan begini Eren...

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyusul Mikasa..." usul Armin.

"Ah tidak Armin sebaiknya aku saja..." sela Jean.

"Tidak tidak... Kau saja sudah berfikiran mesum begitu. Tidak aku saja..."

Armin bergegas untuk menyusul Mikasa karena bertanya pada Eren yang sedang dalam mode diam lebih menakutkan daripada mode titan. Ya itulah yang difikirkan Armin.

Pria berambut pirang itu pergi keruangan Mikasa namun keberadaanya disana nihil. Ia tak ada diruangannya. Kemana ia.

"Mikasa, kau ada dimana si?" tanya Armin yang tak memerlukan jawaban.

Ia pun melanjutkan pencariannya keseluruh ruangan, namun tak ada. Tak ada tanda keberadaan sang Mikasa Ackerman.

Lalu ia pun memutuskan pergi keluar markas. Ah sepertinya diluar sana sedang bulan purnama. Armin pun keluar untuk melihatnya.

Dan terlihatlah seorang gadis bersurai hitam yang indah tengah berdiri memandang langit dengan damai. Ia terlihat dibawah sinar rembulan yang sangat terang, menampakan pipi putih mulusnya yang dialiri oleh air mata- tunggu dulu apakah Mikasa sedang menangis? Armin pun segera menghampiri Mikasa.

"Mikasa..."

Merasa terpanggil, Mikasa pun dengan cepat mengusap air matanya. Bagaimana pun caranya agar tak terlihat oleh sahabat karibnya tersebut.

"Ya ada apa Armin?" tanyanya dengan senyuman agar menghilangkan kecurigaan Armin.

"Aku mencarimu keruanganmu, namu tak ada siapa siapa. Aku mencari kesegala tempat dan ternyata kau ada disini Mikasa." Jelas Armin.

"Ah maafkan aku, karena aku tak bisa tidur jadi aku keluar untuk memandang mangetsu." Mikasa pun beralih memandang Bulan purnama itu lagi.

"Nee, Mikasa... Apa kau habis menangis?" tanya Armin to the point.

Mikasa yang dilontarkan pertanyaan itu pun langsung menoleh kearah Armin "Apa yang kau bicarakan Armin? Aku tidak me-"

Belum sempat Mikasa menuntaskan ucapannya, Armin pun menyela.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu dan Eren?" tanya Armin menginterogasi.

Shimatta. Mikasa sangat bodoh jika menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Armin. Padahal ia sendiri tahu bagaimana cerdasnya Armin dalam menilai suatu masalah.

"Tidak ada Armin, kita bai-"

Dan lagi Armin menyela.

"Jangan berbohong Mikasa. Jujurlah padaku. Aku tahu kalian sedang bertengkar." Tebaknya.

Gadis bersurai indah itu pun terdiam dan memandangi sahabat karibnya itu.

"Armin, Armin..." Mikasa pun menangis lagi. Ia pun menunduk lemas dihadapan sahabat dari kecil nya itu.

"Bicaralah Mikasa... Aku akan mendengarkan semuanya... Tenang saja Mikasa..." Armin pun mengelus rambut Mikasa.

Lalu mereka memilih tempat yang bagus untuk berbicara. Mereka pun duduk dibawah pohon rindang. Mikasa pun menceritakan semuanya kepada Armin termasuk fakta bahwa Eren menyukai Annie.

* * *

"Apa? Eren berucap seperti itu padamu Mikasa?" Armin pun terblak tak percaya.

"Iya, Eren pun sangat Menyukai Annie..." tutur Mikasa.

"Annie kah? Sekarang ini jujur saja aku tak begitu percaya padanya. Ia sudah mengkhianati kita, dan aku tak ingin sakit karena dikhianati untuk kedua kalinya oleh teman kita sendiri. Aku merasa Annie berbahaya..." Ujar Armin panjang lebar.

"Tapi Armin kalau kebahagiaan Eren berada pada Annie aku takkan bisa berbuat apa-apa." Mikasa pun semakin sedih.

"Kau tenanglah Mikasa. Aku pastikan Eren takkan membencimu bagaimanapun caranya. Aku juga tak terima kedua sahabatku menjadi berjauhan seperti ini." Armin pun menyemangati.

"Iya Armin. Arigatou.." Mikasa pun tersenyum lembut.

"Sama-sama Mikasa. Kau jangan sedih lagi ya..." Armin pun menepuk pundak Mikasa pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku sedikit jengkel padamu Armin..." Ucap Mikasa yang membuat Armin bingung.

"Hahh? Memangnya apa salahku Mikasa?" tanya Armin dengan muka polosnya.

"Salahmu ada pada rambutmu Armin..." ujar Mikasa yang semakin membuat sahabatnya kebingungan.

Armin pun memicingkan matanya.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan rambutku, Mikasa?"

"Rambutmu kuning, aku sebal sekali melihatnya... karena warna rambutmu sama dengan rambut Annie. Hahahaha..." Tawa Mikasa.

Lalu seseorang yang merasa terejek pun cemberut. "Salahkan penciptanya, suruh siapa rambutku sama dengan gadis titan itu..."

"Haha, warukatta na Armin..."

"Hmm..."

Mikasa yang melihat sahabatnya merajuk itu pun merayunya agar memaafkan candaanya itu.

"Hey Armin, gomenne yo Armin..."

"Baiklah baiklah asalkan Mikasa senang..." Ucapnya malas.

Lalu mereka pun tertawa seolah masalah yang terjadi pada Mikasa pun terlupakan.

Mereka pun kembali ke markas untuk beristirahat karena hari semakin larut. Armin sudah masuk kedalam markas sementara Mikasa bertemu dengan Kapten Levi.

Kapten Levi pun mengajaknya berbincang diruang tengah markas.

"Mikasa, bagaimana keadaanmu. Apa kau sudah membaik?" tanyanya to the point.

"Iya Kapten keadaanku sudah lumayan meski belum sepenuhnya sembuh." Jawab Mikasa.

"Nara, Yokatta. Aku tak ingin anak buahku menderita terlalu lama." Ucapnya cuek.

"Ah iya.." Mikasa pun sedikit salting karena hanya ada mereka berdua diruangan itu.

"Kau minumlah teh itu."

"Baik Kapten, Arigatougozaimasu."

Mikasa pun tak tahu harus berbicara apa pada atasanya itu. Ah kaku sekali rasanya. Sedangkan pria yang tengah bersamanya terlihat santai.

"Ada apa, Mikasa? Kau terlihat tidak nyaman." Tanya sang Kapten yang membuat Mikasa terkejut.

Ia pun berfikir keras. Innernya pun berbicara dalam hati _'Bagaimana bisa ia tahu bahwa aku tidak nyaman dengan keadaan sekarang ini? Sungguh hebat Kapten Levi seperti yang diharapkan.'_

"Ah tidak Kapten." Jawab Mikasa gugup.

"Kalau begitu, syukurlah. Karena, aku ingin ada seseorang yang menemaniku malam ini." Ujarnya santai sambil meneguk secangkir teh. Lalu ia pun memandang sesuatu.

Kapten cool itu pun beranjak dari posisinya, ia pun menuju sebuah lemari yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya semula dan ia pun kembali dengan sebotol wine.

Ia pun membuka tutup botol tersebut dan menuangkan wine itu kegelasnya.

"Apa kau mau, Mikasa?" Levi pun menawarkan sebotol wine yang masih berada dalam genggamannya.

"Ah apa aku boleh mencobanya, Kapten?" tanya Mikasa.

"Tentu saja bodoh. Untuk apa aku menawarkannya padamu." Dengan nada khasnya. Suara berat itu ahh sangat menggoda. Please Levi ngomongnya biasa aja ngapaa...

"Ah kalau begitu baiklah akan aku coba sedikit..."

Kemudian Levi pun menuangkan sedikit wine kegelas kosong Mikasa.

"Minumlah..."

"Hai..."

Gadis cantik itu pun dengan perlahan meneguk wine yang dituangkan Kaptennya. Ia sangat terkejut dengan rasanya.

Sungguh ia tak mengerti dengan rasa wine ini. Rasanya tidak jelas, ia sangatlah asam namun manis dan juga sangat pahit. Ketika ia menelannya serasa tenggorokannya seperti terbakar, ahh sangat panas. Namun ketika difikir-fikir semua rasa yang ada sangatlah balance, begitu seimbang. Ia pun mengerejapkan matanya ketika ia berusaha menelan wine itu.

"Bagaimana Mikasa?" tanyanya yang sudah menebak ekspresi Mikasa.

"Anu, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya. Wine ini rasanya tidak jelas, ia sangatlah asam namun manis dan juga sangat pahit. Namun rasanya sangat seimbang sekali. Ini kali pertama aku meminumnya. Rasanya enak sekali." Mikasa pun mejawabnya panjang lebar.

"Jadi kau menyukainya?"

"Iya aku sangat menyukai wine ini Kapten..." Mikasa pun tersenyum kepada Levi. Wajah Levi pun sedikit terkejut, karena ini pertama kalinya Mikasa tersenyum kepadanya.

Ia pun berdiri dan mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Mikasa. Sedangkan Mikasa masih asyik dengan gelasnya.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mau mencobanya lagi?" Tanya Levi yang semakin dekat dengan Mikasa. Levi pun meminum wine nya lagi.

Perhatian Mikasa pun tertuju pada Kapten mudanya itu, dan tangan Levi pun menyentuh dagu lancip Mikasa. Dan tanpa sadar wajah Mikasa pun sudah sangat dekat sekali dengan wajah Kapten mudanya itu. Mungkin jaraknya hanya sekitar 4 cm lagi dari wajahnya.

Mikasa hanya bisa menutup matanya karena terlalu terkejut atas perlakuan Levi yang lebih tua darinya itu. Ia pun berusaha menolak namun ia tak bisa.

Ketika bibir mereka hampir bertemu terdengarlah suara.

"Ahemmm..."

Suara deheman seorang pria. Dan Mikasa pun sangat mengenali suara familiar itu. Suara yang tak didengarnya seharian ini. Sungguh ia merindukan suara khas itu.

Levi pun menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Mikasa Ackerman yang sedang terkejut itu.

Ia pun melirik pada seorang pria yang sedang bersender ditembok yang tak jauh darinya dan Mikasa.

Sedangkan pria yang tengah bersender itu pun masih melipat tangan didepan dadanya sambil melirik kearah mereka berdua.

Sang Kapten yang merasa terganggu pun bertanya pada pria tersebut. Meski dalam kegelapan dengan cahaya yang minim, Levi tahu siapa pria itu.

"Ada apa Eren? Apa kau perlu sesuatu?" tanyanya dengan suara berat yang tak terlihat raut kesalnya.

"Ah tidak ada Kapten. Kebetulan aku hanya lewat dan meilhat Kapten hendak mencium Mikasa." Jawabnya santai.

"Ah begitu. Kalau begitu kenapa kau berdehem seperti itu? Kau juga terlihat kesal Eren... Apa kau cemburu padaku?" Mata Levi pun menatap tajam kepada Eren yang dibalas tatapan tajam juga.

"Apa maksudmu Kapten? Aku tak pernah punya perasaan cemburu terhadap kau dan Mikasa. Kau tahu sendiri kan Kapten kalau aku dan Mikasa itu seperti keluarga dan aku tak akan memiliki perasaan seperti itu padanya..." ujar Eren panjang lebar.

Lalu dilain pihak, Mikasa hanya tertunduk sedih mendengar penuturan Eren yang sangat menyayat hatinya itu. Ia tak kuasa menahan tangisnya lagi. Dan dengan segenap kekuatan yang masih tersisa itu, Mikasa pun bangun dari duduknya dan ia pun berlari meninggalkan Eren dan Levi yang menatap kearahnya.

Eren dan Levi pun tak menahan Mikasa. Bahkan mereka tak mencoba mengejarnya, karena mereka masih punya urusan yang harus mereka selesaikan terlebih dahulu.

"Lalu kenapa kau menatapku dengan kebencian itu? Apa kau mencoba untuk menantangku Eren?" suara sang Kapten pun berubah seperti nada mengancam.

"Mana mungkin Kapten. Aku tak berani menantangmu." Elaknya.

Mata Levi pun terpejam. Lalu ia pun mendengus pelan.

Levi pun beranjak dari tempat itu. Sepertinya ia akan kembali keruangannya. Lalu ia pun berhenti dan menoleh kearah Eren.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sebaiknya kau jangan cemburu karena aku mendekati Mikasa..." dengan nada penekanan.

Setelah itu ia pun berjalan meninggalkan Eren yang masih terdiam.

Eren masih terdiam. Matanya, tatapannya seperti ia sedang murka. Lalu ia pun bergumam.

"Cemburu? Aku cemburu karena Mikasa? Hah apa-apaan? Mana mungkin aku cemburu padanya. Sialan!" ia pun memukul tembok yang ia gunakan untuk bersandar.

Kemudian ia pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi kekamarnya yang terletak di ruang bawah tanah.

* * *

Suatu hari ketika Ekspedisi diluar dinding untuk memeriksa seberapa banyak titan yang berada di dekat dinding. Recon Corps pun berangkat pagi hari dengan persiapan matang dan lengkap.

Seperti biasa mereka berangkat dengan semangat dan jiwa yang bergejolak seperti api yang membara. Mereka melakukan ekspedisi bukan bertujuan untuk memusnahkan titan yang berada dekat dinding, namun mereka hanya memastika bahwa dinding rose yang sempat diserang titan aman karena rencananya mereka akan membuka dinding itu lagi untuk menambah memenuhi kebutuhan umat manusia.

Dan seperti biasa lagi, Komandan kece yang tangannya hilang karena titan pun menjadi pemimpin pasukan. Setidaknya ia hanya kehilangan tangannya, bukan otaknya yee kann. Dan tentu saja Komandan kita yang satu ini sudah pulih kondisinya.

Komandan Erwin pun memimpin seluruh pasukan dan memerintahkan agar mereka kembali dengan selamat.

 **Its Time to Open the Gate.**

Setelah gerbang dibuka para tentara Recon Corps dibawah pimpinan Erwin Smith pun berhamburan keluar dinding. Mereka pun memulai misi.

Sesaat setelah mereka sedikit berada jauh dari dinding Rose mereka pun melihat banyak titan abnormal maupun normal yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka.

Pasukan garis depan pun dilenyapkan oleh mereka dengan mudahnya. Lalu pasukan yang berada di sayap kanan dan kiri pun membasi mereka satu persatu, namun titan titan itu tak habis-habis. Mereka datang dan mereka pun semakin banyak.

Eren yang berada di sayap Kanan pun berfikir untuk berubah menjadi titan, tapi Levi yang merupakan Kaptennya melarangnya untuk berubah karena posisi mereka yang tidak menguntungkan.

Akhirnya sayap kanan dan kiri pun menemui sebuah hutan yang terdapat pohon-pohon tinggi disana, mereka bertujuan untuk bertarung dikarenakan mereka dapat dengan leluasa menggunakan Three Manuver dan ODM mereka.

Komandan Erwin pun memberikan sinyal agar mereka masuk kedalam hutan yang tak besar itu, dan memerintahkan pasukan lain untuk menggiring semua titan yang ada disana agar memasuki hutan dengan pancingan nyawa tentunya.

Mereka bertarung habis habisan dan dari pihak Recon Corps pun banyak korban yang berjatuhan.

Lalu calon pasukan 104 pun tak lupa dengan aksi mereka yang luar bisa sebagai pemula itu berhak diandalkan. Mereka membunuh banyak titan sebagai seorang amatiran.

Namun kejadian yang tidak diharapkan pun terjadi.

Ketika Eren membunuh para titan, ia kehabisan gas yang sangat merugikan untuknya. Karena dengan kehilangan gas ia tak bisa menggunakan 3DM nya dengan leluasa, sehingga ia tak bisa bertarung.

Sialnya Eren pun terpeleset dari sebuah ranting pohon besar. Ia pun terjatuh dan dibawah sana terdapat banyak titan, dan salah satunya sudah bersiap membuka mulut besarnya untuk melahap Eren.

Eren pun terkejut setengah mati dan ia tak bisa menggunakan 3DM nya lagi. Ia pun tak bisa berubah menjadi titan karena alasan yang tidak diketahui.

Ia pun hanya memejamkan mata dan ketika ia membuka matanya, seorang gadis bersyal merah maroon itu mendekat kearahnya.

"EREN..."

Wajah gadis itu panik ketika melihatnya. Dan ia pun memanggilkan namanya lagi dan lagi.

"EREN..."

Eren pun menatap kerah gadis itu.

"Mikasa..." Eren pun menggumamkan sebuah nama.

Gadis bernama Mikasa itu segera melesat untuk menyelamatkan Eren yang tengah terpojok.

Dan syukurlah Mikasa pun tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkan Eren dengan melemparnya kearah Jean berharap Jean bisa menangkap Eren yang lebih ringan dari tubuhnya.

Namun setelah Mikasa melempar Eren, sialnya Mikasa tertangkap oleh tangan seekor atau seorang titan ya, ah bodo lah yang penting titan.

Mikasa pun tertangkap oleh titan yang berusaha memakan Eren tadi. Tubuh Mikasa pun diremas oleh Titan sehingga semua tulang rusuk maupun yang lainnya patah.

Mikasa tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain bersiap untuk dilahap titan sialan itu.

Sedangkan Eren yang diselamatkan Mikasa pun hanya bisa menyaksikan kematian Mikasa yang sangat tragis untuknya. Ia pun meneteskan air mata ketika tubuh Mikasa lemas dibuat titan keparat itu.

"MIKASAAAAA..." Eren pun berteriak sekuat tenaga dan ia pun mencoba melompat kearah Mikasa yang berada digenggaman titan brengsek itu.

Tapi terlambat sudah, Mikasa pun dilahap titan keparat itu. Matanya pun membulat menyaksikan scence yang tak asing lagi baginya.

Dan lagi lagi, Eren hanya bisa melihat keluarganya dilahap titan tanpa melakukan apapun.

Eren pun berhenti disebuah ranting pohon dan terdiam ditempatnya.

"MIKASAAAA!"

"MIKASAAAAAAAA!"

"MIKAAASSSSAAAAAAA!."

Lalu ia pun meneriakan nama itu lagi lagi dan lagi...

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU**


	3. Chapter 3

"MIKASAAAA..." Eren pun terus meneriakan satu nama yang tak asing lagi itu.

"MIKASAAAAAA..."

"MIKASAAAAAAAAA..."

Eren pun terbangun dari mimpi buruknya itu. Ia sangat bersyukur bahwa itu semua hanyalah mimpi belaka. Ia pun terdiam...

Ia merasakan bahwa air mata terjatuh dengan derasnya dari mata emeraldnya itu.

"Apakah aku menangis?" tanyanya yang tak memerlukan jawaban.

Eren pun mengusap pipinya yang basah itu. Eren pun terdiam lagi seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Ia melirik kearah jam dinding dikamarnya itu, ah sudah jam 6 pagi rupanya. Sehingga Eren pun bergegas keluar untuk bersiap-siap latihan pagi.

.

.

Sesampainya di taman yang berada di dekat markas, Eren pun melihat teman-temannya. Tentunya sudah ramai disana.

"Eren..." terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

Eren pun menoleh kearah sumber suara itu. "Armin..."

Armin yang merupakan sahabanya itu pun mengamati Eren yang tampak lesu.

"Eren? Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"Ah aku baik-baik saja." jawabnya.

"Nampaknya Eren habis begadang ya?"

"Hee kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Eren pun terkejut dan memasang wajah polosnya. _'Jelas saja aku tak bisa tidur karena kepikiran tentang Kapten dan Mikasa...'_ ucapnya didalam hati.

"Lihatlah, matamu ada kantung matanya, wajah Eren juga pucat dan juga apa kau habis menangis?" tanya Armin makin kepo.

"Mungkin aku hanya kecapekan saja jadi wajahku pucat begini... Menangis? Ah tidak kok. Untuk apa aku menangis..." jawabnya dusta.

"Ah baiklah..." balas Armin yang tahu bahwa Eren berbohong.

Mereka pun berbincang-bincang, membicarakan semua hal sebelum latihan dimulai.

Armin yang melihat seorang gadis, ya sahabat baiknya itu pun tersenyum.

"Eren... Itu ada Mikasa. Ayo kita kesana?" Ajak Armin.

Eren pun menoleh kearah Mikasa yang tengah duduk dihamparan rumput sembari melamun, dilihatnya Mikasa dengan wajah yang sama pucatnya dengannya.

Ia pun bertanya dalam hati _'Mikasa. Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau pucat sekali. Apa kau sakit? Ah sebaiknya aku tak usah mengkhawatirkannya. Ia punya Kapten yang bisa melindunginya. Ia tak membutuhkanku lagi setelah pengakuannya itu, ia malah bersama Kapten bermesraan layaknya ughhh sudahlah lupakan saja...'_

Namun setelah kejadian tadi malam, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk meminta maaf, karena ia kesal, sangat kesal kepada Mikasa.

"Eren..."

Suara Armin pun menyadarkannya dari lamunanya.

"Kalian kenapa si? Kenapa kalian aneh sekali?" tanya Armin.

Eren yang ditanyai pertanyaan aneh dari Armin pun hanya terdiam. Jujur ia sangat kesal mengingat kejadian Mikasa dengan Kapten Levi hendak berciuman. Sehingga tak terasa ia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Eren... Aku tahu kenapa kalian berdua seperti ini. Aku sudah tau semua." Armin pun mendesah pelan.

Eren terkejut dengan pernyataan Armin, ia pun membuyarkan lamunanya dan menatap tajam kearah Armin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu apa yang terjadi padaku dan Mikasa, Armin?"

Armin yang mendengar pertanyaan Eren yang menurutnya bodoh itu hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Tentunya aku tahu semua dari Mikasa. Kau tahu, yang kau lakukan pada Mikasa itu terlalu kejam!" ujar Armin jujur.

"Apanya yang kejam Armin? Aku bertindak wajar! Aku dan Mikasa adalah keluarga sehingga kami tidak bisa menjalin hubungan seperti itu!" Jelas Eren dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Aku tahu kalian keluarga. Tapi kalian sudah besar Eren. Kita sudah besar, dan kalian juga bukan saudara kandung, jadi setiap kemungkinan bisa terjadi." Armin pun menjelaskan sudut pandangnya tentang Eren dan Mikasa.

"Tidak Armin. Aku menyukainya, bukan Mikasa..." Eren pun merendahkan suaranya.

"Oh jadi kau menolak Mikasa karena Annie?" tanya Armin.

"Tidak bukan seperti itu Armin, lagipula Mikasa tak membutuhkanku lagi. Ia akan baik-baik saja karena Kapten akan melindunginya. aku-." Sebelum Eren menuntaskan kalimatnya itu Armin pun memotongnya.

"Apa kau bilang? Kapten? Kenapa dengan Kapten dan Mikasa?" Tanya Armin bingung.

"Kapten dan Mikasa hampir berciuman tadi malam Armin, dia jelas tak membutuhkanku setelah aku menolaknya!" Eren pun menaikan nada bicaranya.

Armin yang mendengarnya hanya terkejut. Lalu ia pun kembali berbicara pada Eren yang sedang emosi dan tak membahas soal KAptennya itu.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang terjadi. Tapi Eren, kumohon kau jangan mengacuhkan Mikasa. Dia sangat kesepian tanpamu. Lagi pula ia hanya mencintaimu Eren, bukan Kapten Levi atau yang lainnya." Armin pun memohon pada Eren.

"Aku tak percaya Armin. Lalu kenapa ia melakukan itu dengan Kapten?" tanya Eren marah.

"Aku tahu pasti Kapten yang hendak menciumnya kan? Bukan Mikasa kan?" Armin pun balik bertanya pada Eren. Ah memang tak bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan rupanya...

"Sepertinya begitu.." Eren pun berbicara dengan nada normal lagi dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Armin.

"Maka bisa kita pastikan bahwa Mikasa tak berniat untuk berciuman dengan Kapten kan? Itu semua bukan kehendaknya. Apalagi kau tahu bahagiman Kapten." Armin pun memastikan.

"Jadi Eren, lebih baik kau berbaikan dengan Mikasa secepatnya..." bujuk Armin.

Eren yang mendengarkannya hanya menundukan kepalanya. Ia terdiam lagi. Oh ayolah kemana Eren si pemarah itu pegi huh?

Armin pun melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi "Sebelum kau kehilangan Mikasa, Eren..."

Mendengarkan ucapan yang dilontarkan Armin, Eren pun terjengat. Ia pun kembali teringat akan mimpi buruknya semalam. Ia pun tak ingin karena masalah ini, ia harus berjauhan dengan Mikasa. Ia tak ingin itu. Sehingga Eren pun membuang keegoisannya dan ia pun memutuskan untuk meminta maaf pada Mikasa.

"Baiklah Armin."

"Nah begitu dong, ini baru Eren sahabatku..."

.

.

Mikasa pun hanya melamun, ia tak mengindahkan angin pagi yang sejuk itu menyentuh kulitnya. Ia hanya tenggelam dipemikirannya. Ia memikirkan Eren, pria yang dicintainya dan Kapten Levi, pria yang membuatnya bungkam seribu bahasa.

Ia pun mengutuk kejadiaan semalam saat ia hendak diciumnya. Dan Eren yang begitu tak peduli padanya. Sungguh malangnya nasibmu, Mikasa...

Mikasa merasa bersalah karena ia baru saja menyatakan perasaannya kepada Eren, namun setelah ditolak mentah-mentah ia malah berduaan ditengah malam bersama Kapten dengan posisi hampir berciuman. Sungguh kau gadis tengik, pikirnya.

 **MIKASA's POV**

Mengapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini? Aku sangat malu pada Eren, bahkan pada diriku sendiri, dan aku malu pada Kapten juga. Mau ku taruh dimana muka ku ini?

Aku tak ingin diabaikan Eren, tapi hatiku sakit ketika mendengar ucapannya semalam. Sangat sakit sekali. Disatu sisi, Kapten jadi berlaku baik padaku, aku tak mengerti padanya. Aku tak mengerti dengan semua ini.

Aku merindukannya, aku merindukan Eren, aku sangat merindukannya.

Aku ingin bertemu, aku ingin bertemu dengan Eren, aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Mikasa..."

Lalu terdengar suara yang aku rindukan. Ia memanggil namaku, iya dia memanggil namaku.

Dengan cepat aku pun menoleh kearah seseorang itu, wajah yang kurindukan itu tetap sama, ia tetap tampan tanpa cela sedikitpun.

"Mikasa, Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Ia menanyakan kabarku, sungguh aku tak menyangka. Ia masih memperdulikanku.

Aku pun menjawab pertanyaannya dan aku senang sekali.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja Eren. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau habis begadang?"

"Ah iya sepertinya..."

Eren pun menjawab dengan malu malu. Aku tak tahu kenapa ia seperti itu. Tapi ia sangatlah lucu. Kawaii. Ah seakan sakit hatiku lenyap sudah kalau sudah berbincang dengannya.

"Ano, Mikasa."

Ia pun melanjutkannya, ia pun tiba tiba menatap tajam kearahku. Ia pun menggerakan bibirnya lagi.

"Maafkan aku karena kata-kataku terlalu kejam. Aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu seperti itu, jadi maafkan aku."

Aku tak percaya, ia meminta maaf padaku lebih dulu. Aku merasa bersyukur sekali, akhirnya doa ku terkabulkan.

"Tak apa Eren, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu karena aku terlalu bodoh dan aku ingin-." Belum sempat aku menuntaskan nya, eren pun menghentikanku dengan satu jari telunjuknya, ia menyentuh bibirku.

"Sudahlah Mikasa, jangan diungkit lagi. Aku tak ingin kehilangan keluargaku lagi, jadi Mikasa, jangan pergi..."

Eren mengatakannya, ia mengatakan kalimat itu, mereka yang ingin kuucapkan, ia ucapkan lebih dulu.

Aku pun menangis untuk yang pertama kali dipagi ini, aku menangis karena bahagia.

Tak terasa aku pun sudah memeluknya, memeluk Eren yang kurindukan. Ia tubuh yang sangat nyaman kupeluk, aku merasakan pelukannya lagi. Iya... dia membalas pelukanku kali ini.

Lalu tiba-tiba Armin datang...

Ia terlihat sangat senang sekali. Ia pun tersenyum. Lalu ia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Nah begitu dong, aku senang kalau kita kembali berkumpul seperti ini. Kita bertiga..."

Armin pun ikut memelukku, kami bertiga berpelukan. Aku tak ingin kehilangan mereka. Terutama Eren.

Aku menccintaimu...

Meski kata-kata itu tak bisa aku ucapkan lagi. Kata kata itu hanya bisa kusimpan didalam hatiku...

 **MIKASA's POV End**

* * *

 _ **Truth Of Love**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Attack On Titan/Shingeki no Kyoujin**_

 _ **Author : Cattleya Wistaria**_

 _ **Read and Review**_

 _ **Waning : Typo, alur berantakan.**_

 _ **Dont like? Dont Read!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Time to Breakfast after Fight Practice**

Ruang makan markas terasa begitu ramai, dan rasanya berbeda sekali. Kini Mikasa, Eren dan Armin makan seperti bisanya. Meraka bearada dimeja yang sama.

"Oi Eren..." panggil seseorang yang sering disebut mirip kuda tersebut.

Sedangkan yang dipanggilnya hanya melirik.

"Sepertinya kau bertambah kuat saja, Eren..." ucapnya.

"Ahh dan sepertinya kau sedikit bisa diandalkan Jean..." balas Eren.

Seperti biasa mereka saling mengejek satu sama lain sehingga suasana diruang makan pun terasa rame, yaa kedamaian yang luar biasa.

"Ah dan juga Mikasa, kau selalu tampak cantik sekali..." Jean pun kembali menggombali Mikasa dan dibalas dengan senyuman seolah jijik sekali. Dan tak lupa Jean pun diserang tatapan deathglare oleh Eren.

Armin yang sudah terbiasa pun hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan teman-temannya itu.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang pun menghampiri mereka.

"Mikasa..." panggil gadis cantik berperawakan mungil itu.

"Iya, ada apa Krista.. ah maaf maksudku Historia..." Mikasa pun tersenyum kepada Historia yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Boleh aku ikut duduk dengan kalian..." Ia pun menawarkan diri.

"Tentu saja Historia, silahkan duduk saja. lagi pula kau akan menjadi ratu sebentar lagi..." ucap Armin girang.

"Ahaa itu betul sekali. Silahkan duduk saja. Jean saja yang tidak diajak tiba-tiba kemari membuat keributan..." celetuk Eren.

"Whaa apa kau bilang Eren?..."

"Apa kau kepala kuda?"

"Whoaa kau titan jelek..."

"Apa kau bereni-beraninya muka kuda..."

Dan begitulah pertengkaran mereka yang tak berujung, dengan saling cubit dan saling tendang itu hal yang biasa untuk mereka sehingga Armin, Mikasa dan Historia pun tak menghentikan mereka berdua.

Lalu seorang yang berambut pirang lagi menghempiri mereka.

Ia tiba-tiba mengajak Eren pergi dengan mudahnya. Eren pun ikut pergi dengannya. Sedangkan Mikasa tak bisa melarang Eren pergi lagi. Ia tak berhak mengganggu mereka.

.

.

Setelah mereka berada di luar, tepatnya dibawah pohon rindang dengan angin yang menyejukan. Eren pun memanggil gadis yang mengajaknya keluar itu.

"Annie..."

Panggil Eren dengan wajah terkejut karena melihat gadis pirang yang bernama Annie dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Ada apa Annie? Kenapa kau kesal begitu?" tanya Eren.

"Aku tak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan Mikasa, Eren..." Annie pun menjawab to the point dengan nada kesal.

"Hah? Kau bicara apa sih Annie? Dia adalah keluargaku, sehingga aku tak bisa mengghindari apalagi menjauhinya..." dengan nada tinggi.

"Lalu kenapa kalian bertingkah seperti sepasang kekasih Eren?"

"Apa? Sepasang kekasih? Jangan becanda Annie. Kita tidak mungkin melakukan itu."

"Ah sudahlah Eren, jangan bertingkah seperti itu lagi. Jangan dekati Mikasa."

"Aku tak bisa Annie. Dia adalah keluargaku satu-satunya, sehingga aku tak bisa menjauhinya."

"Baiklah, aku yang akan menjauhkanmu dengannya."

"Annie, bicara apa kau ini? Kau mau berbuat apa?"

"Membunuhnya mungkin, agar tak ada yang bisa mendekatimu lagi Eren. Jadi hanya kau dan aku, tanpa Mikasa!" ancam Annie.

"Apa kau sudah gila Annie? Kau mau melakukan itu? Kenapa? Kenapa kau tega berbicara seperti itu?" Eren pun marah, emosinya meledak ledak setelah ia mendengar penuturan Annie.

"Aku merasa Mikasa mempunyai perasaan khusus terhadapmu Eren. Aku tak ingin itu. Aku menyukaimu Eren, jadi aku tak ingin ada seseorang yang merebutmu dariku. Aku tak ingin kau meninggalkanku Eren." Annie pun menangis dan berhambur memeluk Eren.

"Huh? Apa karena itu kau sampai tega berbicara seperti itu?" Emosi Eren pun mereda dalam sekejap dan balas memeluk Annie yang memeluknya erat. "Tenang lah Annie, itu takkan terjadi, jadi aku takkan meninggalkanmu. Aku juga menyukaimu Annie."

"Aku menyukaimu Eren..." Annie pun menangis dipelukan Eren.

"Aku juga..." Eren pun memeluknya dengan hangat.

Begitulah sepasang muda mudi yang tengah dimabuk asmara. Sehingga mereka tak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang tengah mengamati mereka dari kejauhan.

* * *

Malam pun tiba dimana mereka pun berhenti menjalankan tugasnya. Malam adalah waktunya untuk beristirahat. Namun, tidak untuk pria yang satu ini. Ia menganggap bahwa malam adalah waktunya untuk bertugas juga. Ia pun pergi keluar markas untuk mengamati wilayah sekitar.

"Levi..."

Seseorang memanggil nama itu.

Lalu seseorang yang merasa terpanggil pun menoleh.

"Nanda?" tanya pria yang bernama lengkap Levi Ackerman itu.

"Ahh seperti biasanya kau sangat rajin yah..." ucap seseorang yang nampaknya akrab dengan Kapten muda nan cuek dan sadis itu.

"Urusaii na..." jawabnya cuek lagi.

"Ano ne Levi, kau itu Kapten kenapa tidak menyuruh yang lain saja untuk mengamati wilayah sekitar dan berjaga jaga..." saran si gadis berkacamata.

"Memangnya aku itu kau kuso megane..." ucapnya dingin lagi.

"Whaha apa si, aku juga rajin Levi..." Pujinya kepada diri sendiri.

Lalu Levi pun tiba-tiba terdiam dan menatap perempuan cantik dan jangkung itu.

"Hanji..."

Seseorang yang bernama Hanji itu pun menoleh kearah Levi.

"Hmm, dosta?" ia pun menatap Levi.

"Apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang?" tanya Levi dengan raut wajah serius.

"Hmm. Tak biasanya kau bertanya hal absurd seperti itu Levi?" balas Hanji yang balik bertanya, dengan tatapan menyelidik tak lupa dengan senyum liciknya.

Urat pun muncul disudut keningnya. "Sudahlah jangan banyak tanya dan jawab saja kuso megane!"

"Ahaha oke oke..." Hanji pun terdiam. Tatapannya menjadi sayu. "Tentu saja aku pernah menyukai seseorang, dan sampai sekarangpun aku tetap menyukainya."

Levi pun melirik Hanji. "Hoo sokka..."

Hanji pun berbalik bertanya. "Apa kau menyukai seseorang juga Levi?"

Yang ditanyai pun tidak langsung menjawab, ia diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit yang dihiasi bintang dan bulan purnama.

"Ahh sepertinya aku menyukainya..." ucap Levi dengan suara yang pelan, namun masih terdengar oleh Hanji.

Hanji pun tercekat mendengar pernyataan Levi dan ia pun bertanya lagi. "Siapa memangnya?"

Tanpa pikir panjang Levi pun mengatakannya. "Mikasa..."

Mata yang dilindungi oleh kacamata pun terblak tak percaya. "Apa kau serius Levi?"

Pria bertubuh mungil itu pun mengalihkan matanya kearah seseorang yang menemaninya saat ini. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau becanda kan? Memangnya kau pikir umur kalian tak terpaut jauh? Dan juga-."

Sebelum Hanji menuntaskan kalimatnya, Levi pun menyelanya.

"Apakah umur itu penting, Hanji?" Tanya Levi dengan kekesalan yang tercetak jelas diwajah tampannya.

"Ia bukan begitu maksudku tapi-." Dan lagi Levi melakukannya.

"Nara ii..." hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir kecilnya. Bibir Kapten muda yang sangat tampan.

Hanji pun menundukan kepalanya. Kemana hanji yang selalu ceria itu pergi?

Levi pun melirik kearah perempuan cantik berkacamata yang tengah melamun memandang rerumputan.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang kemarkas. Keadaan cukup aman..." Kapten muda itu pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang kemarkas dan diikuti oleh Hanji yang merupakan teman seperjuangannya.

Lalu seseorang yang tengah memerhatikan mereka dari kejauhan itu pun segera pergi keluar markas. Ditengah kegelapan malam, ia tak bisa terlihat karena ia menggunakan mantel seragam Recon Corps. Ia berlari sebelum Levi dan Hanji menyadari keberadaannya.

Siapakah seseorang yang dimaksud itu?

Nantikan kelanjutannya di chapter 4 yang akan datang...

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Hallo minna-san. Terimaksih sudah membaca fanfic gaje author cattle. Makasih atas support dan sarannya Minna-san. Yang suka banget sama snk bisa follow fanbase kita di instagram instasnkindo_ . terimakasih..**

 **Dan juga Author ga pernah bosen untuk mengingatkan para readers sekalian...**

 **REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU**


	4. Chapter 4

Mencintai itu hal yang wajar, namun aku mencintaimu seseorang yang takkan pernah aku miliki. Akankah perasaanku sia-sia? Akankah aku hanya membuang waktu? Apakah aku tak berguna? Aku tak tahu, yang aku tahu aku sangat menyayangimu, mencintaimu apa adanya.

 _ **Truth Of Love**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Attack On Titan/Shingeki no Kyoujin**_

 _ **Author : Cattleya Wistaria**_

 _ **Read and Review**_

 _ **Waning : Lemon zone, Typo, alur berantakan.**_

 _ **Dont like? Dont Read!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Seperti biasa, mereka pasukan pengintai melakukan patroli setiap hari. Pasukan berkurang drastis karena sebagian dari mereka telah meninggal.

Erwin dan Levi pun terlihat seperti sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. Bisa dibilang mereka paling giat bekerja keras untuk kepentingan umat manusia.

Eren, Mikasa dan Armin pun bertingkah seperti biasa. Mereka rukun dan damai, namun yang membuat berbeda adalah kehadiran Annie dihidup Eren sehingga Eren harus membagi waktu antara Annie dan teman-temannya.

.

.

 _ **-Malam Hari di Markas Scouting Legion-**_

"Hey Mikasa. Tampaknya Eren dan Annie makin dekat yah?" tanya Jean yang sedikit demi sedikit mendekati Mikasa.

Mikasa yang menyadari itu pun sedikit demi sedikit menjauh dari Jean. "Ah, sepertinya..."

"Seperti biasa Mikasa cool yaa gaya bicaranya..." Sasha pun tersenyum dengan senyuman khasnya, nyengir gitu.

Lalu semua yang ada disana pun terdiam...

"Sepertinya mereka menjalin hubungan khusus..." ucap Hanji yang mebuat semua yang ada disana kaget karena tengah melamun.

"Ahh, Ketua Hanji mengagetkan saja..." tegas Armin.

"Ah gomen gomen..." Hanji pun tersenyum lalu ia melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi "Armin, ikutlah denganku untuk membahas teori teori tentang titan..."

Armin pun membalasnya dengan anggukan, tanda ia bersedia.

Lalu Armin pun mengikuti ketua Hanji.

Sedangkan Mikasa, ia selalu murung dan sedih. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang pucat. Tentu saja ia sedih karena Eren memilih Annie ketimbang dirinya.

.

.

* * *

Tengah malam ini, diterangi sinar rembulan yang sangat terang. Lalu terlihatlah seseorang berambut hitam legam yang tengah duduk diantara jendela. Ia pun seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat rumit.

Ia masih dalam keadaan melamun sampai seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Tokk Tokk Tokkk...

"Levi Heichou apa kau didalam?" tanya seseorang dari balik pintu.

Heichou muda yang bernama Levi Ackerman itu hanya menoleh kearah pintu yang kemudian terbuka.

"Dosta Armin?" tanya Heichou penasaran karena tak biasanya tengah malam begini ia mengunjunginya. Armin pun dipersilahkan masuk keruangannya.

"Ano Heichou, setelah pengintaian malam ini saya memiliki petunjuk tentang seseorang yang anda bicarakan..."

Levi pun menajamkan matanya. "Benarkah? Siapa dia?"

"Saya masih belum yakin apakah ia yang menyelinap pergi keluar dengan alasan tak ikut bersama kita, namun dengan misi selanjutnya kita akan mengetahuinya Heichou..." Armin pun menjelaskan pendapatnya.

"Ah baiklah, akan kubicarakan dengan Erwin dan Hanji."

"Baik Heichou... saya permisi..." Armin pun membungkukan badannya dan ia pun pergi dari ruangan sang Kapten.

Levi pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangannya dan mencari sesuatu untuk memuaskan dahaganya ini. Ia menuju kedapur dan disanalah ia bertemu dengan gadis yang dia sukai. Mikasa Ackerman.

.

.

.

* * *

Bulan telah berganti menjadi Matahari yang menyinari seluruh alam ini. Embun pagi yang menghiasi dedaunan itu sungguh sangat indah. Namun semua itu dikalahkan oleh seorang gadis yang sangat cantik dengan parasnya yang sangat indah itu.

Pagi setelah latihan seluruh pasukan pun bergegas untuk mandi dan sarapan bersama di markas. Sungguh inilah kedamaian yang selalu ingin mereka lindungi.

Terlihat disebuah meja, disana ada beberapa orang yang berkumpul dimeja itu. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha, Historia dan Connie. Entah sejak kapan mereka selalu berkumpul seperti itu. Mungkin itulah yang dinamakan semakin lama kau bersama semakin erat persahabatan juga, ahaha pribahasa dari mana itu thorr.

Lalu dengan polosnya Sasha bertanya.

"Mikasa... Apa kau baik-baik saja semalam?" tanyanya.

Sontak Mikasa yang diajukan pertanyaan itu hanya menghela nafas sedangkan eren tersedak makannanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok..." jawabnya santai.

"Lagian kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Sasha? Dan juga kau Eren, yang diberikan pertanyaan siapa yang tersedak siapa." Timpal Jean dengan wajah polosnya.

"Aku kan hanya ingin tahu. Oh iya Mikasa, kenapa lehermu banyak bercak merah?" tanya Sasha yang sukses membuat satu meja itu memandang kerah leher Mikasa yang tak terbalut syal.

Hee sejak kapan ia tak memakai syal pemberian Eren? Padahal seburuk apapun kondisinya ia selalu mengenakannya kemanapun ia pergi mneski sedang bertempur pun ia selalu menjaga dan memakainya setiap waktu.

"Ehhh aku baru sadar kalau Mikasa tak pakai syal..." Timbrung Connie yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi pengamat.

"Eh aku juga dan kenapa dengan lehermu, Mikasa?" sekarang giliran Jean yang kepo.

Selagi teman-temannya menanyakan hal itu pada Mikasa, Armin yang duduk ditengah tengah Eren dan Mikasa pun hanya bisa mengamati apa yang telah terjadi dan ia pun telah mengansumsikan sesuatu bahwa banyak hal yang telah terjadi diantara kedua sahabanya itu.

Mikasa pun menjawabnya dengan santai dan tenang...

"Ah ini bekas gigitan nyamuk. Kau tahu sendiri kan disini banyak nyamuknya dan aku lupa memakai lotion anti nyamuk..." Mikasa pun tersenyum palsu.

Eren yang mendengarnya langsung menatap sengit Mikasa dan dibalas oleh tatapan acuh tak acuh kepada Eren.

Armin yang sedari tadi diam saja pun angkat bicara.

"Heee sepertinya naymuknya ganas sekali ya Mikasa..." Armin pun membuat semua yang ada disana menjadi bingung dan wajah Mikasa serta Eren yang tengah sibuk dengan makanannya pun memerah seketika. Armin pun memandang kedua sahabatnya secara bergantian. Namun bodohnya yang lain tidak mengerti apa yang Armin maksud.

Dan tak disangka sangka seseorang pun ikut dengan rombongan itu.

"Ahhh kelihatannya begitu Armin, kuharap nyamuk itu tak berkepala coklat yaa..." Suara berat itu sontak membuat semua orang yang berada dimeja itu mengalihkan pandangan padanya. Pada kapten muda yang sangat tampan dan kuat itu, Levi Heichou.

Seseorang yang sedari tadi merasa panas telinganya pun tersedak lagi mendengar penuturan Heichou chibi nya tersebut. Ia pun langsung meminum segelas air yang telah disiapkan Armin.

"Ahh maksud anda apa yah Heichou?" tanya Jean, Sasha dan Connie bersamaan.

Levi pun mendengus pelan, "Ia, lupakan saja. aku hanya bercanda..." dengan nada khasnya berat dan dingin.

Pembicaraan ini pun mengingatkan Mikasa pada kejadian tadi Malam. Kejadian yang takkan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Malam pun tiba, inilah saatnya untuk berpatroli keluar markas guna mengamati wilayah sekitar. Jean, Armin, serta anggota 104 yang lain melakukan pengintaian kecuali Mikasa, Eren dan Historia. Historia tak bisa ikut karena ia tengah demam dan kondisi tubuhnya lemah.

Pasukan pun dibagi menjadi 2, yaitu pasukan Levi dan Hanji. Mereka pun berangkat dan meninggalkan markas.

Mikasa dan Eren ditugaskan untuk menjaga markas selagi markas dalam keadaan kosong.

Eren pun duduk diruang tengah. Ia terlihat sedang memiliki beban. Lalu Mikasa pun menghampirinya.

"Eren... Kau baik-baik saja..." tanya Mikasa to the point.

"Ah, sepertinya..." Eren pun membalas pertanyaan Mikasa dengan nada dingin.

"Katakan Eren, kenapa kau seperti ini? Wajahmu sangat pucat Eren aku khawatir dan-." Belum sempat Mikasa menuntaskan perkataanya Eren pun menyela nya.

"Sudahlah Mikasa, kau jangan over begitu. Aku bukanlah adik atau anakmu. Jadi jangan seperti itu Mikasa!." Eren pun mengatakannya dengan nada membentak.

"Baiklah Eren, maafkan aku..." gadis berambut hitam pendek itu hanya bisa menundukan pandangannya. Ia tak sanggup melihat Eren.

Lalu terdengarlah suara Eren yang melembut .

"Maafkan aku Mikasa. Aku terbawa emosi. Maaf Mikasa..." Lelaki yang belum dewasa itu pun memandang sendu Mikasa, gadis yang telah ia bentak.

"Iya, aku tak apa..." Mikasa pun tersenyum lembut.

"Mikasa... apa yang kau rasakan ketika seseorang yang kau sukai malah menyukai orang lain?" pertanyaan Eren itu sukses membuat Mikasa mengadahkan wajahnya.

Mikasa pun menatap Eren.

"Kau tak perlu tahu bagaimana rasanya Eren... Yang perlu kau tahu hanyalah bahagia..." Mikasa pun menatap Eren lembut dan ia pun tersenyum lagi kepada Eren.

"Mikasa..." Eren pun menyebutkan nama gadis cantik yang berada dihadapannya itu.

Lalu Eren pun melanjutkan perkataanya. "Mikasa, sepertinya aku sangat kurang ajar bukan? Aku selalu membuatmu sedih."

Mikasa pun menggelengkan kepalannya. "Tidak Eren... jangan berkata seperti itu, aku bahagia selama kau bahagia Eren. Kau bahagia kan dengan Annie?"

Mendengar nama Annie disebut, Eren pun menundukan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya tidak... Annie. Dia bahkan tidak mencintaiku. Ia sepertinya mencintai Bertolt bukan aku..."

"Apa? Kenapa bisa? Aku mendengar sendiri kalau Annie mencintaimu Eren dan bahkan kau sudah berciu-."

"Tapi kenyataanya memang tidak seindah itu Mikasa. Ia tak pernah mencintaiku!" Eren pun menaikan nada bicaranya yang membuat Mikasa terkejut dan sedih.

Sudah berapa kali ia dibentak oleh Eren? Entahlah...

Mikasa tak bergeming sedikitpun. Eren yang sedang marah sangat menakutkan untuknya, bukan takut kepadanya namun ia takut kalau Eren semakin enggan dengannya.

Lalu Eren pun bangkit dari duduknya dan sepertinya Eren sudah tenang. Ia pun mengambil sebotol wine dan 2 gelas kecil lalu menuangkan wine itu kedalam gelasnya dan Mikasa.

Dengan perlahan Eren pun meneguknya.

"Naaa Mikasa. Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Heicou?" tanya Eren dingin dan menuntut jawaban.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Mikasa langsung menjawabnya. "Apa maksudmu Eren? Aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya..."

Mata Eren pun tertuju pada bibir merah Mikasa. Ia pun mendekatkan diri pada Mikasa, dan ia pun memegang dagu gadis cantik tersebut.

"Hooo, lalu kenapa ia ingin menciummu Mikasa?"

"A-aaku tak tahu apa tujuannya Eren... Percayalah padaku..." Mikasa pun memandang tajam mata Eren yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau jangan dekat dekat dengan pria lain selain aku dan Armin... aku tak suka kau dekat dengan mereka, apalagi dengan Heichou..." perintah Eren.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Bukankah kau sendiri berhubungan dengan Annie?" sangkal Mikasa.

"Memang... tapi aku tak mau kau dekat dengan yang lain..." dengan wajah memerah.

"Eren, bicara apa kau ini... Apakah kau sudah mabuk?" tanya mikasa sambil mengusap wajah tampan Eren.

Eren pun menatap Mikasa. "Mabuk? Tak mungkin baka. Aku bahkan baru minum sedikit..."

Eren pun meneguk wine itu lagi dan lagi.

Namun dilihat dari manapun Eren sedikit mabuk.

"Eren, sudahlah ayo kekamarmu sekarang juga. Kau mabuk..." Mikasa pun berniat memapah Eren namun...

"Mikasa, aku akan menunjukan apa yang ingin kapten lakukan padamu..." Eren pun meminum wine itu lagi dan ia pun menarik tangan Mikasa sehingga mereka pun berdekatan...

Tanpa pikir panjang Eren pun mendekatkan wajahnya dan...

CUPPPPP...

Bibir Eren telah menyentuh bibir Mikasa dengan cepat sampai-sampai Mikasa tak sadar bahwa ia tengah dicium Eren dan sejak kapan ia berada dipanggkuan Eren. Ah rasanya semua terjadi dalam sekejap.

Eren pun terus menekan Mikasa agar Mikasa membukakan bibirnya sehingga Eren bisa leluasa bermain didalam mulut Mikasa.

Mikasa pun tak bisa menahan bibir Eren lagi, ia pun membuka bibirnya sehingga wine yang ada didalam mulut Eren pun masuk kedalam mulutnya juga.

Wine itu pun bisa dirasakan oleh mereka yang tengah berciuman. Wine itu pun menetes dari sudut bibir mereka. Lidah mereka pun terus bergelut dengan ganasnya, namun Eren lah yang mendominasi ciuman panas tersebut.

Mereka melakukan itu cukup lama dan sepertinya mereka harus menghentikannya sebelum mereka kehabisan nafas meski Eren sedikit tak rela melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Bibirmu sangat lembut Mikasa, pantas saja Levi Heichou ingin melakukannya." Eren pun tersenyum licik kepada Mikasa yang tengah menghirup udara segar dengan kasar.

"Ah sungguh ini sangat nikmat Mikasa, tak kusangka kita bisa melakukannya..." Eren tak henti hentinya memandang Mikasa dengan tatapan yang sungguh sangat sulit diartikan bagi mikasa, tentu saja tatapan mesum.

Sedangkan Mikasa sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Eren.

' _Apakah Eren mabuk? Oh tuhan ia sangat tampan dan mengerikan...'_ gerutunya dalam hati.

Setelah cukup lama mereka terdiam, Eren pun mendekat lagi kearah Mikasa.

Tanpa basa-basi Eren pun memeluk Mikasa dan mendekap serta membungkamnya dengan ciuman ganas itu lagi.

Entah kenapa Mikasa tak dapat menghentikan Eren yang tengah bernafsu ini. Ia kalah telak. Ia bahkan tak bisa bergerak dengan leluasa.

Eren mencumbunya. Diruangan itu, mereka bercumbu.

Mikasa pun mencoba melepas ciuman itu dengan memberontak pada Eren. Eren pun melepaskan ciumannya itu.

"Ada apa Mikasa? Bukankah kau menyukainya?" tanya Eren dengan tatapan itu lagi.

"Eren, sadarlah. Kita tidak bisa melakukan ini. Aku mohon hentikan ini..." Mikasa pun memohon pada Eren yang masih memeluknya intens.

Mata mereka bertemu dan mereka pun saling bertatap satu sama lain.

Eren pun memejamkan matanya dan sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya. Mikasa pun bernafas lega karena ia terlalu gugup dengan posisi ia tadi yang tengah dipangku Eren dan dipeluknya erat itu.

Namun Eren tak berniat untuk melepaskan Mikasa.

Ia malah mengelus paha mulus mikasa yang masih terbalut celana dan sabuk 3DM itu. Lalu ia menggendong Mikasa ala bridal style menuju ke ruang bawah tanah. Yaitu tempat dimana kamar Eren berada.

Mikasa pun berontak dan memukul dada bidang Eren namun Eren tak menghiraukannya.

"Eren wo hanashite... onegai Erenn..."

"Eren onegai hanashite..."

"Ereeennnn..."

"EREEEENNN..."

Bukannya melepaskan Mikasa, Eren malah membungkamnya dengan ciuman lagi dan lagi. Dan tak terasa mereka telah sampai di kamar Eren.

Eren pun menurunkan Mikasa di kasurnya. Tanpa memberikan Mikasa kesempatan untuk bergerak apalagi memberontak Eren segera menindihnya.

Posisi mereka saat ini sangatlah berbahaya. Mikasa tak dapat bergerak sedikitpun. Ah sangat tak menguntungkan berada dibawah Eren yang tubuhnya terus tumbuh hari demi hari. Ia sangatlah kuat sekali. Sungguh Mikasa merasa sangat lemah sekarang ini. Ia pun menyerah karena kehabisan tenaga.

Eren yang melihat Mikasa sudah menyerah dan tak berontak itu pun mencium liar Mikasa lagi. Mikasa pun sepertinya tak menolak seperti tadi, malah Mikasa ikut berpartisipasi dengan memainkan lidahnya juga.

Setelah ia puas dengan bibirnya, Eren pun menurunkan ciumannya kearah leher jenjang Mikasa. Ah baunya, sangat wangi. Ini adalah bau khas Mikasa, yang selalu memabukan. Tak lupa tangannya pun mengusap perutnya dan meremas dada Mikasa yang membuat Mikasa melengguh.

"Ahhhhhhh Erennnn..." Mikasa pun mengelus rambut Eren lembut.

Pria yang disebut namanya itu hanya tersenyum karena ia berhasil membuat Mikasa mendesahkan namanya, bukan Levi Heichou.

Eren pun membuka kancing kemeja putih yang Mikasa kenakan. Lalu terlihatlah bra berwarna pink keputih putihan yang menyembunyikan dada Mikasa yang menawan itu.

Ia terus memainkan tubuh Mikasa dengan mencium, membuat kiss mark serta menjilat nya.

"Ahhhhhhhhh Erenn ahhhhh onegai yamete. Kita tidak bisa melakukan ini..." Mikasa pun memohon pada Eren dan tanpa terasa matanya telah dibasahi oleh air mata.

Eren yang mendengar desahan Mikasa yang menurutnya sangat indah itu pun langsung melepas pengait bra Mikasa. Dan terlihatlah dada berukuran besar untuk seukuran badan Mikasa itu. Tanpa menunggu lama ia pun menyentuh dada Mikasa dan meremasnya serta menjilat dan menghisapnya. Yang membuat Mikasa semakin basah dan membuat yang dibahwah Eren semakin tegang.

"Ahh Erennn aku mohon aku tak mau jika seperti ini... Erennn hentikaannn ahhhhh, aku tak mau melakukan lebih dari ini Eren kumohonnn..." Mikasa pun menatap Eren dengan wajah memerah dan mata yang sembab...

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya Mikasa, kau tahu ini sudah sangat terlambat... ahhh Mikasa..." Eren pun menuju kedaerah terlarang Mikasa dan mengelusnya lembut.

Ia melepaskan sabuk yang melilit badan Mikasa dan ia pun membuka celana serta melepaskannya. Ia pun langsung menghisap daerah yang sudah basah itu.

Mikasa yang disentuh bagian intimnya itu pun memblakan matanya dan mendesah semakin kencang disertai tangisan yang tak henti henti...

"AAAAAHHHHHH ERENNNNN..."

Dengan berat Eren pun menghentikannya, ia pun menatap wajah Mikasa yang sudah semerah tomat itu.

"Sepertinya kau sudah lelah Mikasa? Ini baru permulaan sayang..." Eren mengatakan itu dengan nada mesum. Sungguh Mikasa tak mengenal Eren yang tengah mencumbunya ini.

"Eren... kumohonn Erenn hentikann... aku tak mau Erenn..."

Eren pun bangkit dari posisinya yang sedang mencumbu Mikasa. Ia pun melepaskan kemejanya dan membuka pakaiannya satu persatu. Sehingga Mikasa dan Eren saat ini dalam keadaan telanjang tanpa sehelai benangpun...

Tanpa aba-aba ia pun siap memasukan kejantanannya kedalam Mikasa. Mikasa sangat terpukul karena ia tak menyangka Eren yang ia kenal selama ini melakukan hal gila. Mikasa pun menangis, air mata itu terus jatuh dan mengalir bak aliran air sungai yang tek pernah berhenti.

Eren pun menatap Mikasa lembut. "Hhhhhh nani Mikasa? Kenapa kau menangis hm? Kau tak ingin melakukannya? Tenang saja sakitnya hanya sebentar..." ia pun mengusap pucuk kepala Mikasa lembut dengan wajah yang memerah karena pengaruh alkohol.

Mikasa pun memejamkan matanya dan berharap semoga ini cepat berakhir.

Lalu mereka pun melakukannya. Melakukan hubungan yang seharusnya tidak boleh lebih tepatnya mereka belum boleh melakukannya karena mereka melakukannya diluar pernikahan. Namun Mikasa melakukan ini semua demi Eren, pria yang sangat ia cintai.

"Ahh Mikasa ahhhhh... sebentar lagi aku keluar Mikasaaaaa ahhhh... Miiiikkaasaaaa ahhhhhh..."

Mendengar Eren mendesahkan namanya, ia memang sangat senang, namun tidak dengan kondisinya sekarang. Mikasa hanya memeluk Eren dan ia pun tak henti hentinya mengeluarkan air mata...

"Ahhh Erennnnnnnn... Ahhhhhhh jangan keluar didalam aku mohonnn..." Mikasa pun mendesah, bukan mendesah karena menikmati tapi ia tak bisa melakukan hal lain lagi. Ia telah kehabisan tenaganya dengan matanya yang lelah karena menangis...

Eren pun mengeluarkannya dan aktivitas itu pun selesai dilakukan mereka. Eren segera bangkit dari posisinya yang berada diatas Mikasa. Ia merebahkan dirinya disamping gadis yang ah wanita yang telah bercinta dengannya itu.

Mikasa yang bersyukur karena ini telah berakhir pun langsung bangun dari tidurnya. Ia memungut seragam dan memakainya kembali dengan Air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Mikasa..." Eren pun memanggilnya.

Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh tanpa sepatah kata pun. Lalu ia meninggalkan Eren yang masih terduduk dikasurnya dan meninggalkan syalnya yang berada ditangan Eren.

Eren pun memakai celananya kembali dan menghampiri Mikasa. Disentuhnya wajah cantik itu namun ditepis mentah mentah oleh Mikasa sendiri.

Tanpa diperintah, kaki Mikasa pun bergerak dan mencoba untuk berlari meninggalkan Eren yang masih berdiri disana. Ia pun berlari secepat mungkin berharap Eren tak bisa mengejarnya.

Namun ketika ia berlari, ia malah menabrak seseorang sampai ia terjatuh. Ia ceroboh karena ia tak memerhatikan sekelilingnya.

Mikasa pun mengadahkan wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang telah ia tabrak tadi. Lalu sebuah tangan terulur padanya untuk membantunya berdiri. Ia pun menerima ulurannya tersebut dan ia hanya membungkukan badannya kepada pria yang sangat tampan nan dingin itu.

"Gomennasai Levi Heichou..." dengan suara lemah. Setelah itu ia pun bergegas untuk pergi kekamarnya dengan langkah cepat.

Pria itu tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Mikasa, ia hanya melihatnya, melihat wajah pucat dan sedihnya itu sungguh Mikasa yang biasanya selalu berteriak kepadanya dan sangatlah kuat tapi apa apaan ini. Sungguh ia sangat kesal. Dan ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi kearah datangnya Mikasa. Yaitu kamar bawah tanah. Kamar Eren Yaeger.

Setelah sampai dikamar bawah tanah, Levi memerhatikan Eren dari balik tembok kamar itu. Dilihatnya Eren yang tengah menggenggam syal yang biasa Mikasa kenakan. Lalu Eren menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak dapat didengar olehnya. Hanya Eren sendiri yang tahu...

"Ternyata, kau masih perawan Mikasa..." Eren pun menggumamkan kalimat itu dengan sangat pelan...

 **FLASHBACK END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

 **Hallo minna, Author Cattleya balik lagii. Huh author lagi buntu nih semua. Btw thanks buat yang udah baca fanfic gaje author yaa. Dan untuk para silent rider jugaa arigatou. Dan maafkan author yang ga bisa bikin fic lemon ini juga baru belajar hehe.**

 **Review kalian semua sangat berharga bagi Author, jadi kasih Review sebanyak-banyaknya yaa.**

 **Sekian dan Terimakasih.**

 **Akhir kata...**

 **REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU**


End file.
